Reliving Memories
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Fennel takes Black and White home with some ulterior motives.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't worry, it's on me," Fennel said as she brought the two Nuvema Town trainers, Black and White, to the most expensive burger joint in Striaton City. She suggested a more upscale place that wasn't a diner, but hey, they were kids, and it didn't look like a total grease joint, so maybe the food would be a bit better.

The two confused teens, best friends for years, both looked at the professor. "Really?" they said in unison. They did that with some frequency, actually, damn near almost being the same person. That's how close they were, and their decision to adventure together had thus far yielded one hard-fought gym badge and several days worth of memories. Sidetracked a little, they found themselves running a favor for a friend of the professor who gave them their Pokemon. After retrieving a Munna for Professor Fennel, they found themselves rewarded with supper, which worked out great for the two who could put the money they saved on food toward trainer supplies.

They settled at a table with the scientist, both trays holding a burger, fries, and large cola, while Fennel went with a salad, which looked fairly edible. Filled with trainers on the richer end of the spectrum, it wasn't quite the sort of place she was willing to drop fifteen dollars a meal at. Still, seeing the kids happy as they bit into the large hamburgers made it worth it, and so she ate the surprisingly pleasant salad in silence.

They scarfed down their burgers and drank the cola, emptying their plates at such blistering speed more than half of Fennel's salad remained. Too invested now in eating the thing once she saw it wouldn't kill her, she decided to let them sit around and wait for her. She was paying, after all. They didn't seem to mind, though, lapsing into reminiscing about old times. Old times that had happened, at their latest, last week. She looked at the two brunettes though, thinking a little, and remembered they came from Nuvema Town. Herself being from there, moving to Striaton for research and the proximity to Munna, she began to wonder just whose kids they were.

"Who are your parents?" she asked, taking a drink of her water. Their answers forced her to raise an eyebrow. White's mom and Black's dad were names very, very familiar to her; she had flings with both well throughout her teenage years. Come to think of it, they did have a certain resemblance, barring their resemblances to each other, rather, to their parents. Both raised by the same-gender parent, there was honestly something about the matter she found fishy, them apparently just being friends from birth, but she decided not to probe on that. Instead, she wondered briefly if the kids inherited a few specific traits of the parents. White certainly had her mother's form.

Swallowing the last few bites of her salad, she wiped her face with the paper napkin. "You know, the Pokemon Centers here can get filled up rather fast. If you two don't mind, there are two beds in the guest room you could sleep in."

"It wouldn't be too much trouble?" White asked.

"You guys really helped me out today. Anything I can do to help."

Black nodded. "I guess so. Only if I can make breakfast in the morning though, as our way of saying thanks."

'Depends. I'm looking forward to some sausage and egg tonight, to be honest' flashed briefly through her head. Suppressing a smile best she could, she nodded. "We have a deal. Check!"

Fennel's lab was really several apartments on the top floor of the apartment building she lived in, a bunch of walls knocked down for space. A girl of maybe ten, her lab assistant, was still working feverishly at taking notes, a microwave dinner by her side as the pen frantically scratched on the paper. Seeing the trio had returned, she looked up for just a moment to greet them before going right back to work.

"Julie, go home early tonight. You've been working all day while I've been busy running around out of the lab, you've earned it. And take the weekend off."

The prospect of not working two whole days seemed to terrify Julie, clearly a workaholic at the bitter old age of ten. Still, Fennel called all of the shots, and so she reluctantly nodded, thanking her and opening the door. Stopping just at the door frame, she leaned back out, remembering something. "I put the new reports on the Dream World into the top drawer on the right. They're scanned and sorted in the computer, too. Oh, and-"

Fennel just shot her an iron glare, and the girl closed the door.

The two trainers looked at each other funny a second. "Dream world?" Black asked.

With a long stride across the room to her desk, she replied "The focus of my research is based around this idea. It's all complicated, boring science stuff you probably don't care about. Why don't you two go get settled in? Just make yourselves at home, I have some things to do. The TV remote is on the bedside table between the two beds, and the door on the right is the bathroom, left is the closet."

Nodding, White and Black dropped their bags from their shoulders and carried them into the guest room, dropping them in the corner. White closed the door behind her as Black kicked his shoes off and jumped onto the bed. "These are great," he sighed with a roll onto his back, "Much better than the ground."

"Anything's better than sleeping in the dirt with a sleeping bag," White countered as she sat on the edge, her friend fishing for the remote. They'd been days without television, ever since they had started their journey, and to finally catch up and kill their brains for a few hours was an entertaining prospect. The channels flashed before her as he tried to find something interesting. "So what do you think about Fennel?"

Black snorted. "Burgers and soft beds? I may want to marry her. The things she did for us aren't bad, either." He laughed a little at his joke, while White just rolled her eyes.

"I mean her reaction to our parents' names. Sort of weird, isn't it? And then on the walk back, she was a bit more touchy with my shoulder, almost like she was trying to feel around for my bra strap."

Deciding I Love Luxio wasn't the quality TV he was looking for, he skipped the channel several more times. "How do you know?"

With a smile, White turned her head to face him. "Because it's the same thing you tried our first day out." They shared a collective laugh over that one.

"Fair enough," was Black's only response for a few minutes, before spitting out the equally insightful, "So what are you going to do?"

White didn't get to answer, though. "Can you guys come here for a sec?" Fennel shouted from the next room over, her bedroom. They both rose an eyebrow to that one.

"I guess we'll see," White chuckled nervously as they got off the beds and made their way to Fennel's room.

Upon opening the door, they found her in still clothed, surprisingly. They stepped in, only for her to shake her head, pointing at the door. "Close it on your way in. It's just a little thing, I don't like open doors." Black took a step back to shut it before returning to his place next to his friend, both of them curious as to why she called them in. "I think I should be honest about my intentions for inviting you both here tonight. I'll be honest; it wasn't totally noble or sincere. I grew up with your mom, White. And Black's dad. And I'd be lying if I said we didn't, er... Experiment, as teenagers do. We were sort of an item, for a while."

"My dad, or White's mom?" Black asked, a little confused by her pronoun use.

"Both," Fennel sighed, her head low. "At the same time. It was just that time in our lives where all of us kids were into experimenting."

"So..." White looked up for a second, trying to think. "Wait, my mom liked girls?"

'Liked? You don't know what happens when Professor Juniper comes over for 'tea' do you?' She suppressed the urge to say what she wanted to. Wouldn't have helped matters, and it wouldn't have made the two people mentioned very happy if their relationship got out. "She did back then, at least. Does she now? I'm not sure. I still do."

Black looked at her sharply. "What does this have to do with us?"

Fennel took a second to breathe. "Well, you two look so much like your parents, and... Heh, this is going to sound stupid. Hell, this sounds stupid in my head. I sort of want to take a trip down memory lane, if you see where I'm going."

"And have sex with us," White said, backing off a little. "I think we'd rather stay out of anything like that. Right, Black?" She turned over to see her friend already undoing his belt.

"Speak for yourself!" he shouted, dropping and stepping out of his pants. "Sexy, fully-grown lady wants to have sex with me? I am on that like burning!"

Fennel stepped forward, purring a little as she dropped her lab coat and tossed it onto the bed. "Good to see you're into it, Black." The pink top and skirt went next, now leaving her down to just a matching, lacy bra and panties. Her hand slithered right down Black's boxers, fishing his rapidly hardening cock out and pulling it to the surface. A hungry smile flashed across her lips as she moaned a little with anticipation. "For a boy your age... Yow!" Without attempting anything else in terms of coherence, she dropped to her knees in front of him and wrapped a tender hand around his shaft.

White backed up against the wall, unable to do much in the way of leaving the room, at least to go sleep in the bedroom, or even to run fleeing, shouting for an adult. She was frozen in place, forced to watch her childhood friend hop onto the first woman who offered him. Deep down, it hurt a little, to be honest. She wouldn't be his first after all. No, instead it would be some random woman they just met, all because she offered to fuck him. If she had done that... If she had kissed him one of their nights, would he have gone for it? Would she have been...

Black wouldn't believe he had been so lucky. Fennel's soft lips kissed his uncut tip and sent him into a shudder as he got wonderful feelings that whacking off in a bush could never hope to beat. His head leaned forward to watch those same lips wrap around his shaft as her body moved back and forth in response to her fingers running down her belly and pushing into her panties. It was a careful rhythm, a sensual one that conveyed its motion to her head as it imparted the movement onto her lips, shifting across his shaft, taking more in on each shove forward. His hands seized the wall, open palms pressed tight against them as he moaned in response to her very experienced oral treatment.

Her fingertips brushed against her clitoris just slightly, but she had been huddled up in the lab for so long that anything could have made her moan; the boy with the penis in her mouth? A really, really good bonus. Her tongue moved around inside her mouth with a mind of its own as her other hand slowly toyed with his balls, dragging her nails ever-so-slightly across his sack. That just made his legs even weaker as palms turned to his whole body slouched against the beige wall, breathing heavy in response to her ministrations.

Against the perpendicular wall, White had also lost balance. Her jealousy had melted away and turned into something much more raw, immediate. Like Fennel, she had fingers dug into her undergarments, though she was still fully clothed, save for her vest, which was halfway to falling from her arms. She watched the scene intently, plunging the fingers into her increasingly moist tunnel. Little moans escaped her lips as control slipped slowly away from her and the sight of her best friend being violated by Fennel filled her worth such wonderful sensations that it overruled every other emotion she had. If she couldn't have Black, the next best thing was watching him, she reason. In reality, it was just hot. And deep inside her, something said it wasn't entirely because of Black.

"Oh, Fennel..." Black trailed off, staring down hazily at her. She jacked him off furiously as she licked all along what her small hand couldn't grasp, staring up at him longingly. The fact she kept her hair clip and glasses on was a strange little quirk, but one that certainly completed the image for him to gaze upon while lip service was paid. Her blue eyes shined up at him, eyes asking for his release, and he really had no way of refusing her, didn't he? She had taken his innocence, fingered herself at the excitement of having his cock in her mouth... To deny her now of the reward she worked for, begged for with her lips and her eyes, her actions and words, would be wrong of him.

White's elbow slammed a couple times against the wall as she frantically worked over her mound. "So... So hot. Arceus, this is so hot," she said, words spilling over and over from her mouth in the form of a moan as she couldn't believe her eyes. Black had taken off his jacket and even the black shirt underneath through the course of things, and she only now realized she had never seen him naked before. What she saw made her lick her lips in appreciation. His body was streamlined, years of running working to his advantage to give him a lean form she just wanted to wrap her legs around. Then her eyes drifted south, and finally she had to admit it. She could certainly see what her mother saw in Fennel, with the gentle curves, round, perky breasts, heart-shaped ass... She was beautiful for her age, and as a teen, she must have been one of the hottest girls in school. There was no denying her attractiveness, and the rumbly feelings it gave White didn't bode too well for the staunch sexuality she proclaimed, briefly wondering if Bianca's "offer" still stood before her mind snapped right back to what she was masturbating to.

A final kiss to his foreskinned tip sealed the deal for Black. He grunted, pushing forward a little and spurting his goo directly into her waiting mouth, which licked around his shaft as he pumped it directly in. She moaned a little, fingers slowly drawing out of her panties as, after a short cleaning, she turned her attention to White, huddled up in the corner, eyes wide open as she realized she had been watching two people fuck, and they now caught her.

Fennel stood up and smiled. "Looks like you decided not to stay out of things after all, Miss White?" She made her way over to her, taking long strides and strutting as much as possible. "What did it for you? Did you realize, maybe, that you like girls, too? The little squirm she made seem to affirm that, so she pressed her body up against White's, and the fierce shade of red her face assumed confirmed that. Maybe it's not just that, though. Maybe seeing your friend naked brought some feelings up? Unbelievably, her face grew even redder. Oh, my. She pulled her body away and looked at Black. Kiss her.

What? the two uttered at once, both staring at the crazy woman with a strand of semen trailing from her lip to her chin.

Fennel laughed. So predictable, you've got the hots for her, too. Look, I'm not going to steal anyone's first kiss or first time. Just kiss the damn girl and we can move on.

Black stumbled forward a little, almost tripping on the discarded boxers that lay on the floor next to him. Regaining his balance and with a flush face, he leaned in stole a quick kiss from White. Or at least, it was supposed to be. When his lips touched hers, the word 'quick fell apart' about as fast as his alleged celibacy pact with Cheren a few years back. His hands went to her face as they explored each others' mouths with their tongue, admitting to themselves feelings long ignored, meeting at long last in synchronized-

Their kiss ended. Fennel pulled him away and demanded he strip White. Now you're going to give her a kiss somewhere else, she chuckled as she took White by the dry hand with hers, pulling her away from the wall. Black obeyed, tugging White's clothes off as she just melted, leaning back against Fennel, which was precisely what the scientist wanted. The dry hand rested on her bare waist as she stepped out of her jeans and panties at the same time, leaving her with only a bra. Black was on his knees in front of her as the hand sank down just a little, parting her slick, sensitive labia to open her up to him. He leaned forward a little, eyes closing as he gave her vagina a quick, loud kiss.

A moan tore out of her throat as she fell back against Fennel, who beckoned her for a kiss. She obliged, finding the older woman's mouth still had some of Black's seed, which was promptly pushed into her mouth. She moaned again as she could taste her friend and-lover? She was unsure-in Fennel's mouth. All the while Fennel's hand left, replaced by Black slowly rubbing her most sensitive region as his tongue went in, taking small, experimental licks all over the place.

Their kiss broke away as two fingers entreated entrance at her lips now. One the fingers Fennel had inside her cunt forced itself between her wide open lips, and White had no choice but to close them and suck on the finger, tasting the fluids of the older woman who guided both teenagers. It was a strange taste, not that Black's cum was honey, but the sensation of sucking her finger was a strange one that certainly accounted for a lot. Also accounting for a lot was when the other hand grasped the wrist on her masturbation hand, and Fennel followed suit, cleaning White's vagina off her own fingers. Both of them moaned into each others' knuckled as Fennel's hand began to pull down the cups of White's bra to reveal her breasts to the cool air of the room.

Nothing in the world could have helped Black recover from orgasm quite like eating out White. Licking her soft, throbbing mound while his fingers moved back and forth inside her was an incredible turn-on, one he couldn't possibly resist the temptation of. His hand seized his penis and began stroking it rapidly in a frenzied attempt to get off, and with such a wonderful vagina against his face, he had more going for him than in the bathroom stall of a Pokemon center, like his last fap the other day. His eyes regarded her pubic hair, nicely trimmed and he wondered briefly if it had anything to do with him, with the unrequited feelings for him. If she kept herself presentable down there just waiting the day he would kiss her inside.

It's so good, White managed to spit out with her head resting on Fennel's shoulder, the third and final finger leaving her mouth with a loud popping sound and the breathless admission that followed. Never stop, guys, this feels great! She kissed Fennel on the cheek as the woman's hand worked over her breast with such precision, such knowledge of the particular shape of her... Oh, that's right. She was probably in this exact position as a teenager, doing this to her mother. Somehow, that was more of a turn-on than it had any right to be. No matter. Black on his knees before her and Fennel feeling her up from behind? She was in heaven, no outside turn-on fantasies necessary. The promise of never having to squat down and taking too long to "pee", now having Black to get off instead of the toy in her bag, certainly helped move things along, though.

Finished on White's third finger herself, Fennel laughed a little. "You're loving this," she snarled into the brunette's ear. "Just like your mother. And I bet you're a natural at eating girls out, just like her. We'll see, won't we? Once your boy here is done chowing down on you, and he bends you over the bed and takes your virginity, just like you've always dreamed. But you never thought you'd be licking me all over while he did that, did you?" She seized the nipple a little harder than she should to punctuate that point while she grinded against White's very pronounced backside, her own pussy screaming for release, and the friction helped keep those worries at bay for the moment.

"No!" she shouted in response, pushing forward into Black's mouth, Fennel's pelvis following suit close behind. "I never thought I would, but Arceus, it sounds so good! Oh Fennel, I would love to." Her words were fast and frantic, accentuated by the powerful feelings burning inside her, wanting so badly to release all the accumulating pressure. But she couldn't do it, her body refusing to do anything until it was full to the point of bursting, to the point where everything would come crashing down on her at once. And the promise of it all was so glorious she again leaned in to kiss Fennel, this time with a hand running frantically through Black's messy brown hair, another digging into the skin of Fennel's thigh. Everything went dizzy around her, eyes shutting tight at the tongue and fingers beneath her waist worked so hard to love every last inch of her that she could barely keep reality straight anymore.

"Yes!" The word almost tore her throat open by sheer volume and force of it, her body shaking between the two. Fire ripped through her as the pressure pushed its way out of her body from whatever direction it could, resulting in all of her screaming out in ecstatic glee as Black devotedly licked up the heavy increase in her juices that she poured onto into his mouth. She kept her lips on Fennel for most of it just so she wouldn't wake the neighbors, because if she was allowed to scream... Oh, boy.

When finally her orgasm subsided, she and Black slouched on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, as Fennel regarded them with a titled head. "Let's take a break, guys. I'll get us something to drink, and don't you dare start having sex until I get back. Remember, I send my assistant home and gave her the weekend off. We've got as long as we want! Whoo!" She turned on her heel, giving herself a hearty smack to the ass as she walked out. It felt great to be having sex again, let alone with two energetic teens who so eagerly folded. She was going to milk this cow for all it was worth. 


	2. Chapter 2

I call White's mom "Hilda" in this because I'm not too fond of the name for White, but the mother has no canon name, and I want to use her in some later fics because she's so milftastic.

Fennel's hands massaged White's shoulders forcefully; not too rough, but enough to let the pressure and stiffness in them melt away. "Are you ready?" she asked the girl, who half-sat, half-leaned against her. White still wore her baseball cap, as did Black; both adamantly refused, and they were the only articles of clothing between the three. Her legs were spread a little, and between them knelt a patient Black, who just looked longingly at his friend-turned-maybe-girlfriend? How their relationship would turn out wasn't entirely clear yet.

"Yeah, I just..." White stumbled, unable to really find words. "I..." She was stalling and she knew it. There was no real reason to, after Black ate her out and brought her to the best orgasm of her life. It should have made it a lot easier to swallow. If not that, then at least when Fennel guided her in giving Black a blow job, finger-fucking her all the while. By that point, she and her closest friend had both gone down on each other, and yet the prospect of finally giving Black her virginity, no matter how much she wanted to, seemed a scary thing. Her hymen had broke as a child, and even if not, the sex toy she'd used the past two years would have. It wasn't the pain she worried about.

Fennel saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "I know how you feel," she sighed. "I went through the same thing with Black's dad. So did your mom, actually. But you care about him, I see that. You damn near love the boy. There's nothing to be worried about; he's going to treat you right. And it's going to feel great." Her voice had dropped to a throaty whisper for that last sentence; a raw, sexual voice.

The words reached deep down into White, turning her on and making her subconsciously buck forward a little and moan. Off of instinct, her tongue dragged painfully slowly across her lips as the unintentional push forward continued. Her legs slacked a little more, she shoved her pelvis forward a little more, her hands cupped her breasts, and she gave Black a stare that told him something she couldn't muster by herself with words. Finally having the courage, she put it more bluntly. I'm ready.

Black crawled forward, spreading his body out over hers, his back fitting the contour of hers leaning against Fennel. His lips came to hers as his penis pressed against her entrance, remaining just on the cusp of her for a moment. His hands slid down her shoulders, along her arms, and then up the sides to displace her own hands in grasping her soft breasts. Her lips opened as his own sucked down on the lower one, a moan escaping from her mouth.

I'm ready, she repeated breathlessly, her arms snapping around his back quickly, holding him tighter than she should have. Another moan followed as he sank into her slowly. The feeling was a new one, nothing like her dildo. Warm, sentimental; real. No toy could provide what Black did. More and more slipped into her, filling her virgin pussy up with his virgin length; a snug fit that just made it all the better for her. Their genitals seemed a perfect match.

With the boy and girl tight against her, sandwiching her between White's back and the bed's hard, unrelenting headboard. She flicked the on-switch to the egg that lay inside her; she saw no reason to skip out on the pleasure herself. The slow beginnings of White's backside grinding against her front was a potent turn-on, her hands on the younger girl's hips to help her along, keep her pace steady.

Not that it mattered, as Black seemed to be doing all the work. When finally his pelvis was up against hers, he pulled out slowly, only to come back in gently. Every last bit of porn he had ever seen told him to just start pounding her, but he decided building slowly to it was better. The look in her eyes, that acceptance that she felt good, that she felt right, told him she was in his hands, and he didn't want to treat her wrong. The purple-haired scientist behind his girlfriend would be where all the porno fantasies come into play.

Or so he thought. White hadn't regretted her decision, but it felt off. Black went all out while eating her out, and Fennel was merciless with her hands. She wanted it rough, wanted the sex she knew was possible, she knew would be explosively pleasurable, send her off to reaches of bliss she couldn't imagine. This slow stuff was for someone who didn't lead a life of such excitement as she did, such adventure. She had never taken it slow, and this wasn't going to be any different.

Fuck me, Black! she moaned, breaking away from their kiss. Forget going slow, just give it to me! Love me!

As if the words snapped something inside him, that was exactly what happened. He began to move faster, his pace ramping up without powerfully as his hips picked up steam. She could feel his thick cock emptying and filling her with reliable timing, pushing into her velvet cunt that so graciously accepted him. Fennel's hands shifted a little, reaching around her to rub at her clitoris, at her dripping mound, as she went.

Yes! White moaned, renewed in her vigor, her pussy juice trailing own their thighs and dripping onto the sheet. I love you, Black!

I love you too, White! Black moaned before a hand on the back of his head pulled it forward into a kiss. He locked lips with Fennel; a deep, steamy kiss. White's head buried itself into his neck and started kissing at him as he thrust powerfully, deep and hard into her. Her slick pussy was so receptive of him, tight around him, slick and hot. So much better than his hand. Their legs intertwined, their bodies pressed hard together, and the only thing stopping them from kissing was Fennel. Of course, that led him wide open to hear White whimper and moan, just beside his ear. To spit out obscenities and the kind of oaths and exclamations that just further aroused him, pushed him to fuck her even harder just to hear her sweet voice even more.

Fennel broke away from the kiss. "You liking it, White?" she said, slapping at the girl's side harmlessly.

Yes! she spat out. Oh, Black, it feels so good!

Black moaned in response, I don't want to stop. Oh, White, I'm going to cum.

Fennel was quick to shove Black off of her. Not so far, she said as he fell back, flat on his ass, surprised with Fennel's upper-body strength as she gently pushed White away so she could stand up. She pulled the egg out and carelessly cast it aside. I'm done staying out of this. She got back onto the bed and turned White around, getting her on all fours. Without a warning, she grabbed White's head and stuffed it between her legs.

With a startled shout, White found herself kissing Fennel's vagina. She already knew what it would taste like, and becoming quickly engrossed in the situation, she wasted absolutely no time in sliding her tongue along the fluid-slick pussy, flicking her tongue at Fennel's clitoris to get an appreciative moan from the woman. Something whipped up inside her, gently guided her in her actions as she just went off on her own way. A hand managed to snake around Fennel's leg to join in the action, working her clit and labia over as her tongue handled the internal affairs, so to speak.

Reinvigorated by going down on Fennel and the abrupt loss of cock in her, she wigged her firm, ripe ass back at Black, who without a second thought rushed out and slammed his dick right into her, fucking her raw and without mercy. She moaned into the woman's pelvis from the force of his thrusts, sending shocks of pleasure into her with each heavy push. In an added touch, his hand made its way down to manually work her clit, an added touch so great her body trembled in response

Fennel's interruption only served to make Black want to fuck her harder. He was so close to orgasm, so close to burying himself in White and giving her some of his own white, and he had some catching up to do now. With each push, her round ass pressed against him, and he was almost hypnotized just watching it ripple slightly each time he collided with it. You're so tight, he shuddered and groaned. This weekend isn't going to be nearly enough time to do what I want with you two, is it? I'm never gonna get my fill.

Music to Fennel's ears. You won't, she moaned, running a hand through White's illustrious brown hair as she pushed the girl's face against into her twat. I want you two to visit me when you can. Don't forget me when you guys end up so horny you're jumping into the nearest bush and getting naked; and believe me, that'll happen more than you guys think. You'll be-Oh! You're a natural, White, even better than your mother. Don't stop, whatever you do, keep licking my pussy and- she trailed off into an indecipherable series of curse words and monosyllabic moans, frantically face-fucking the girl harder as her body started to burn.

A resounding Yes! ended things for Fennel as she shoved White's face all the way, loosing her pussy juices all over the girl's face and hand. Her body shook and burned, hips bucking wildly in involuntary twitches, aided by the fact that at her most sensitive, White continued dutifully licking her. It took a bit for it to subside and White to come up for air.

When she did, she had her o-face on, shouting her lover's name as it was her turn for an orgasm. Her vagina seized him inside her, absolutely refusing to let go as it started to pulsate a little, milking it for the thick reward as her body, much less accustomed to such pleasures, full-on shook. She kissed at Fennel's thigh just to keep her mouth busy as she heard Black finally groan behind her and pull out. His cock erupted, and she could feel his warm semen hit her ass, some of the weaker shots covering her mound and thighs in his seed before he fell back panting.

With no patience for afterglow, Fennel rose and again started barking orders. She dragged Black off the bed and knelt down at the side of it, raising her own, smaller ass a little for him. With White on her stomach, Fennel repositioned her a little so that her legs fell off the bed, still lying face-down. Fuck me, she snarled, and Black grabbed his cock, rapidly growing harder, as he couldn't possibly resist such a request from a woman like Fennel.

She moaned, body pressed against the side of the bed as he fulfilled a need she hadn't indulged in a very long time; too long. The boy's cock filled up her neglected vagina beautifully, and running off the momentum from his previous fuck, wasted no time pounding her tight, slick hole as hard as he could muster. Her lead lurched forward in response and something wicked gleamed in her eye. With a long drag, her tongue slid along White's round, wonderful ass and lifted a strand of cum from the alabaster cheek. Her eyes shut as she let it rest on her tongue a little before licking another. The taste of a boy's cum was something she long missed. Bent over her bed, being fucked from behind while she kissed a gorgeous girl's equally gorgeous ass clean of cum? It was like she was back in high school.

"What are you doing?" White shrieked as her head shot up and she looked back at Fennel, whose tongue began to slowly swirl around between her ass cheeks, closing in on her puckered hole. She was about to protest, but a finger hooking inside her abused pussy turned any words she had into moans, at least long enough for Fennel's tongue to push into her back door. From there, the moans turned into shouts as she found the wet tongue probing her nether regions more arousing than she though. Her hands dug into the sheets, grabbing fistfuls of fabric as she shouted out in ecstasy, her body moving back and forth. The added pleasure just made her wetter, which led to her juices, mingled with Black's seed, drip slowly onto the mattress, onto Fennel's hand.

"So tight," Black groaned. "So hot. I'm going to fuck you hard, Fennel." With one hand squeezing her ripe behind, he grabbed her head and with a sudden movement, shoved her face into his friend's ass as he fucked her even harder, taking control in that one moment of all three of them. Fennel's muffled shouts of pleasure and frantic attempts to eat out White's ass with any kind of consistency given the position he put her in, and White's constant proclamations of pleasure blended well with the other sounds of their sex. Fennel was absolutely soaked, and each rapid thrust, burying himself in her snatch, made this light squishing sound shortly followed by his balls smacking her thigh from the motion. On top of all that was his own heavy breathing and occasional "slut" or "your pussy is so great" or "keep eating out her ass, I want it nice and ready for my dick". He had no idea why; he didn't usually talk like that. It was just the atmosphere of everything, he guessed. Living out his porno fantasies one at a time.

A far cry from her previous stance on things, White was now asking for more, begging Fennel never stop. Her back arched upward, head shaking and tossing her ponytail around, droplets of sweat casually sprayed across the white sheet. It was just so downright filthy, feeling the tongue lick and slither around inside her ass like it had her pussy previously, that she couldn't help but be intensely turned on by it. The return of Fennel's fingers; long and spidery, perfect for reaching those wonderful spots inside her that made her whole body seize, was a welcome presence that just accented matters.

Between the two, Fennel felt more alive than she had in years. The tart taste of White's ass mixed with the potent, salty cum from Black mingled in her mouth and on her tongue. Her moans were muffled by the girl's buttocks that she was so forcefully shoved against, all the while Black hammering away into her pussy, giving her the kind of thorough roughness masturbation couldn't grant. This was an old favorite position of theirs back in their teens, and reenacting it turned her on more than a month prior, when she was gang banged by the town's three gym leaders. The sex was great, especially the triple penetration, but it just couldn't beat the intimacy here, or the sick thrill of corrupting a new generation. Everything was just as it was all those years ago; White was even taking to anal stimulation like her mother Hilda had.

With a howl, Black slammed balls-deep into her. "I'm cumming!" His body grew stiff, his legs weakened, and he deposited another heavy load of his goo right into Fennel. The feeling of his warmth spreading through her set her off as well. She shuddered between the teens, her body tightening up and grasping Black's cock firmly. She finally pulled her face up from White's ass and quickly shoved Black aside. She straddled White from behind and forced their lips together. Between them were their collective juices, Black's cum, and now White's ass to form a downright naughty kiss as they swapped the various tastes, Fennel's soaking pussy still incredibly wet, covering White's ass as she frantically grinded against her.

By the time Black was standing again, Fennel had dismounted. White lay in her lap now, the scientist's hands spreading open her ass for Black and casting a sexy look over her shoulder.

"Give it to her," Fennel smirked. 


End file.
